Rider and Passenger
by Lazy Hand
Summary: 500 tahun setelah perang besar yang terjadi Land of Dawn, dimana kota Eruditio menjadi Ibukota Land of Dawn. Kota ini begitu indah dan damai, hingga suatu saat...
1. Chapter 1

**Rider and ****Passenger**

**Disclaimer Mobile Legends Bang Bang(c) **** Moonton**

* * *

Liburan musim panas akan segera dimulai dan dalam 5 detik lagi aku akan segera keluar dari kelas ini. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 TTTRRRIIINNNGGG...

"Baiklah anak – anak jangan lupa PR musim panas kalian dikerjakan dan selamat menjalani liburan musim panas!" kata pak guru.

"Baik Pak." Dijawab oleh semua se-isi kelas, tiba – tiba.

"HEI RON!". Namanya Rony kelas 2 SMA. "Apaan sih ngagetin aja!" jawab Rony dengan kesal.

"Hehe... maaf – maaf, liburan nanti ikut aku ya" ajaknya sambil garuk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, Jim nggak bisa, aku sudah janji ke pamanku kalau aku akan menghabiskan liburan bersama dia, karena ada yang ingin ditunjukan! Maaf ya!" Tolak Rony ke Jimmy.

"Yah... nggak seru donk kalau cuma 5 orang, kau tahu kan kalau kurang 1 saja di kelompok kita jadi nggak seru! Batalin aja itu bisa kapan – kapan!" Bujuknya.

tapi aku tetap nolak "Sekali lagi maaf Jim nggak bisa, katanya ini hanya bisaku lihat satu sama lain.".

lalu Jimmy putus asa "Ya udahlah kalau gitu, nggak papa.", lalu Rony pergi dari kelas.

Rony tinggal dengan pamannya, Ibunya Meninggal saat Rony umur 5 tahun, ayahnya meninggal saat usia Rony 8 tahun saat itu ayahnya terkena kanker angkut. Rony tinggal bersama pamannya walaupun selalu ditinggal kerja tapi Rony bisa mmengurus dirinya sendiri.

Di depan gerbang sekolah Rony sudah dijemput oleh pamannya dengan mobil, lalu bergegas pergi menuju ke Kota Eruditio yang dijadikan Ibukota Land of Dawn sejak 218 tahun lalu. Perjalanan ke Kota Eruditio membutuhkan waktu 1 jam disana Rony melihat bangunan – bangunan besar. Mereka memasuki sebuah gedung besar yang mempunyai halam yang luas dan air mancur di depannya dan berhenti di depan pintu gedung itu dimana sudah ada para pelayan yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu, mereka turun dan mobil nya diparkirkan oleh salah satu pelayan, dan mereka masuk secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Ron?" Tanya pamannya,.

Rony melihat – lihat sekitarnya "Ini rumah paman?" tanya Rony.

"Sebenarnya rumah paman yang kamu tempati itu milik ayah mu yang sementara kupengang, tapi kerena kamu sudah besar aku akan memberikannya kepadamu." Kata pamannya, Rony tidak merespon karena masih terfokus dengan gedung pamannya. Lalu paman Rony mengajaknya menuju kamarnya yaitu di lantai dua.

"Baiklah ini kamarmu semoga kamu suka!" Kata pamannya. Rony masuk kekamar yang ditunjukan oleh pamannya, saat Rony melihat kamar itu di takjub dengan kamarnya.

"Waaw... ini lebih dari sekedar bagus." Kata Rony.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu senang, karena kamu satu – satunya keponakan paman." Paman Rony masih lajang padahal umurnya sudah 42 tahun. "Sekarang kamu istirahat, kamu pasti lelah saat di sekolah kan." Kata pamannya dan Rony hanya menjawab dengan angukan, setelah itu pamannya menutup pintu dan pergi. Rony melepas atasan seragamnya dan berbaring sebentar di tempat tidur yang empuk melihat – melihat sekitar, saat Rony melihat jam dimana waktu menunjukkan sudah pukul 17.28, Rony segera membersihkan badan dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Saat makan malam Rony dan pamannya saling berbicara satu sama lain dan tentu saja sambil menghabiskan makan. Setelah makan malam Rony menuju ke garasi untuk melihat apa saja kendaraan yang dimiliki pamannya. Disana ada 3 mobil dan 2 motor, dia berniat untuk mengendarai motor berwarna biru disamping motor hitam. "Kamu mau mengendarainya!" Tiba – tiba pamannya ada dibelakangnya mengagetkannya.

"Pakailah aku tahu kalau kamu belum pernah mengendarai motor." Ejek pamannya.

"Paman terlalu meremehkanku, aku sudah punya SIM dengan motor ayahku tentu aku bisa." Jawab Rony.

"Kalau begitu (sambil mengambil kunci di sampingnya lalu melemparkannya) gunakanlah, nggak usah sungkan." Dijawab oleh Rony dengan anggukan. Rony menyalakan motor itu dan keluar menuju kota, Rony sangat senang dengan hal itu. Malam hari dengan mengendarai motor memang sangat mengasyikkan baginya, sampai dia melihat taman kota dan memarkirkannya di parkiran taman.

Di taman sangatlah indah banyak sekali bunga – bunga dan beberapa lentera terpasang rapi di jalan taman. Lalu dia melihat seorang gadis sendiri di salah satu bangku taman, Rony berniat untuk menghampirinya. "Hallo" sapa Rony.

"Halo" dijawab oleh gadis itu.

"Sendiri atau nunggu seseorang?" tanya Rony.

"Sendiri saja sudah kebiasaan, hilangin rasa lelah."

"Boleh duduk?" Tawar Rony

"Boleh." Rony duduk disampingnnya agak dekat, dia melihat gadis itu biasa saja rambut hitam lurus panjang, sweater tebal dengan lengan panjang warna merah muda celana jin panjang, dengan sepatu putih.

Rony mengulurkan tangannya "Kenalkan namaku Rony." Memperkenalkan dirinya.

Disalami oleh gadis itu "Namaku Rima."

"Rima, malam – malam begini nggak dicari ayah ibu?" Rony mulai percakapan.

"Nggak ini sudah kebiasaan." Jawab Rima

"Nggak takut ya?"

"Kenapa harus takut, disini banyak orang jarang disini ada kejahatan." Rony hanya mengangguk

"Kalau dirimu apa yang Rony lakukan disini, aku juga tidak pernah lihat Rony sama sekali?" Gantian Rima bertanya.

"Ya... aku juga baru datang, asalku bukan disini aku di luar kota. Disini juma jalan – jalan berhenti disini melihat Rima sendiri, ya kasihan kan perempuan kok sendiri biasanya kan dengan teman – temannya." Rony menjelaskannya panjang lebar. "Apa Rima nggak punya teman?" terus Rony.

"Teman..." jawab Rima lalu diam.

"Eh... nggak perlu dijawab kok!" cetus Rony.

"Nggak papa, sebenarnya aku punya, tapi karena aku selalu di rumah. Orang tuaku tidak memperbolehkanku keluar rumah, kalau boleh sih... hanya sejauh sampai taman ini saja." Jelas Rima. "Maaf Ron aku harus pulang. Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku dan ngobrol bareng." Terus Rima.

"Iya sama – sama." Jawab Rony. Rony hanya melihat Rima pergi dan menghilang, setelah itu Rony menuju motornya dan segera pulang kerumah paman.

Saat dirumah paman dirumah paman Rony memarkirkannya di garasi dan langsung ke kamar dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana motornya?" Tanya pamannya secara tiba – tiba.

Rony pun terkejut "Bisakah paman tidak mengagetkanku lagi."

"Iya – iya paman tidak akan mengulangi lagi. Paman boleh masuk."

"Kenapa paman harus bertanya."

"Baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang paman tujukkan kepadamu."

"Apa itu?" Rony penasaran. Pamannya mengeluarkan kotak kecil dan menekan suatu tombol di salah satu sisi kotak itu dan. SWING muncul hologram yang menunjukkan suatu benda seperti jam.

"Ini jam tangan paman, kenapa paman menunjukannya kepadaku?"

"Sebentar paman belum jelasin deatailnya. Iya ini memang jam tangan, tapi bukan jam tangan biasa." Jelas paman.

"Maksudnya bukan jam tangan biasa?" Heran Rony.

"Apa kamu pernah baca sejarah tanah kita ini?" tanya paman.

"Iya sudah." Jawab Rony.

"Jika sudah kamu pasti kenal tokoh – tokohnya kan?" Tanya pamannya lagi.

"Iya sudah, Ada Tigreal, Alucard, Kimmy dan beberapa pahlawan kebenaran untuk sisi Moniyan, disisi lain ada Dark Abyys dimana ada Leomord, Vexana, Thamuz dan beberapa pahlawan jahat lain. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yaitu Lunox dimana pahlawan yang berada di sisi netral." Jawab panjang lebar Rony

"Benar sekali, itu lah kegunaan alat ini, dimana saat diaktifkan orang yang mempunyai jam tangan tersebut akan berubah menjadi salah satu pahlawn tersebut." Jelas paman.

"Lalu apa namanya?" Tanya Rony.

"Namanya adalah... Vetcher" Jawab paman.

**TBC**

Awal cerita ini masih memperkenalakan beberapa tokoh, karena tokoh utamanya disini adalah OCC. Bukan asli dari mobile legends.

Kalau ada kritik dan saran dipersilahkan!

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rider and Passenger**

**Disclaimer Mobile ****Legends Bang Bang (c)**** Moonton**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"Iya sudah, Ada Tigreal, Alucard, Kimmy dan beberapa pahlawan kebenaran untuk sisi Moniyan, disisi lain ada Dark Abyys dimana ada Leomord, Vexana, Thamuz dan beberapa pahlawan jahat lain." Jawab panjang lebar Rony

"Benar sekali, itu lah kegunaan alat ini, dimana saat diaktifkan orang yang mempunyai jam tangan tersebut akan berubah menjadi salah satu pahlawn tersebut." Jelas Paman.

"Lalu apa namanya?" Tanya Rony.

"Namanya adalah... Vetcher" Jawab Paman.

.

.

"Eee... Paman bisakah menggunakan nama lain?"

"Tidak bisa, paman terlalu terobsesi dengan nama itu." Jawab Paman, "Entah apa yang membuat paman menggunakan nama itu, lewat di otak begitu saja. Selain bisa merubah seseorang menjadi salah satu pahlawan, dia bisa berkomunikasi batin saat menjadi pahlawan tersebut dan berkomunikasi lisan saat menjadi hologram." Terusnya

"Bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan salah satu pahlawan itu?" Tanya Rony.

"Kita bisa mendapatkannya dari DNA pahlawan dan menjadikansuatu unsur yang akan dimasukkan ke batu di tengah tersebut. Batu itu bernama batu Ahmeralde, dimana batu itu akan menyerap satu unsur makhluk hidup. Jadi, jika kita memasukkan satu unsur di batu tersebut maka batu itu kan berisi unsur makhluk hidup tersebut. Tapi, untuk mendapatkan batu ini sangat sulit sampai di claim batu yang sangat susah untuk dicari." Jelas Paman panjang lebar.

"Bagaiman cara kerjanya?" Tanya Rony.

"Cara kerjannya begini, saat case jam ini kamu putar maka akan muncul hologram dimana kan mengubahmu menjadi pahlawn tersebut, jika kamu ingin berubah makan tekan hologram itu dan kamu bisa langsung menjadi pahlawan tersebut." Jawab Paman, dan Rony hanya mengangguk saja.

"Besok paman ada peresentasi awal untuk penemuan ini di perusahaan atasannya paman, jadi besok pagi jam setengah tujuh paman berangkat mau ikut?" ajak Paman.

"Besok?Presentasi penemuan paman?Perusahaan?. Tentu saja aku ikut!" Jawab Rony dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu segeralah tidur besok bangun pagi!" Pinta Paman.

"Aku tahu." Rony berbaring di kamar dan langsung menutup mata dan segera tidur, sementara paman pergi dan menutup pintu perlahan – lahan.

.

.

Di suatu tempat. "Besok kita akan membebaskan teman – teman kita yang lain." Perintah Sesosok bayangan kecil.

"Aku tahu, seberapa pentingnya temanmu itu?" tanya sosok bayangan yang lebih besar daripada yang kecil.

"Lebih dari apapun kita membutuhkan seorang pasukan untuk hal ini!. HAHAHA(tawa licik)" Jawab bayangan kecil.

"Berhenti tertawa." Perintahnya, bayangan besar itu seperti menekan sesuatu dan bayangan kecil itu akahirnya menghilang. "Kurasa ada benarnya juga, ini untuk mengubah takdir kaum kami." Terus bayangan besar itu.

.

.

Pagi nya jam 06.45 alarm berbunyi, Rony bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi, setelah itu Rony mengganti pakaiannya, ya tidak terlalu bagus yang penting sopan. Segera Rony menuju Ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama pamannya. Setelah sarapan Rony dan Paman bersiap – siap menuju ke perusahaan atasan pamannya, perginya kesana menggunakan mobil.

"Nama perusahaannya atasan paman apa?" Tanya Rony.

"Electronic Development and Inspection Unit atau (EDIU), dimana bertugas mengembangkan dan sebagai pengawasan alat – alat elektronik di tanah ini." Jawab Paman. "Apakah kamu gugup?" Terus Paman

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke perusahaan besar." Jawab Rony.

"Santai saja kamu disana hanya melihat paman presentasi saja kan." Kata Paman.

"Memang benar." Perjalanan menuju perusahaan EDIU memang sedikit lama karena beberapa kali berhenti karena lalu lintas yang lumayan padat. Kira – kira dalam waktu 20 menit sudah sampai di perusahaan EDIU. Rony dan paman pun masuk dan langsung menuju ke tempat dimana presentasi pamannya tersebut di laksnakan. Setibanya disana mereka berdua dengan sekumpulan orang yang sudah menunggu. "Selamat pagi pak" salam pembuka oleh paman, dan di sapa dengan ramah "Selamat pagi Ahmet. Bagaimana sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja pak. Oh ya Pak ini keponakan saya namanya Rony dia ingin melihat alat yang akan saya tunjukan nanti." Jawab Paman sambil mengenalkan Rony.

"Halo, Rony saya Dairel Direktur perusahaan EDIU." Salam Pak Dairel kepada Rony

"Saya Rony pak." Jawab Rony.

"Apakah Rony bangga mempunyai paman yang seperti pamanmu ini?" Tanya Pak Dairel

"Tentu saja." Rony menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Bagaimana pak kayaknya Rony sudah bersemangat dengan alat yang akan bapak tunjukan kepada kami." Tanya Pak Dairel ke Paman.

"Dia sudah bersemangat dari kemarin pak, tapi bisa mulai sekarang!" Jawab Paman.

"Tentu saja pak, mari Rony bisa duduk dimana saja agar Rony bisa lebih enak saat lihat presentasi pamanmu." Pinta Pak Dairel.

"Baik pak." Jawab Rony. Rony berada di kursi agak atas karena agar bisa melihat kesegala arah. Saat duduk Rony seperti melihat orang yang sedang mengintip dirinya di balik pintu keluar. Karena penasaran Rony menuju menghampirinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Rony seperti pernah melihat orang itu, mungkin hanya halusinasi, tapi Rony tetap mengejar orang itu. Sementara dia lupa kalau dia datang kesini untuk melihat pamannya presentasi alatnya tersebut.

Sesudah pengejaran yang melelahkan kira – kira 5 menit Rony akhirnya menangkap orang itu, dia menggunakan atasan Hoodie putih, saat di lepas hoodienya Rony kaget dengan orang itu memang benar yang dipikirannya tadi. "Rima?" Heran Rony. "Bagaimana kamu bisa disini?" Terus Rony.

"Kamu seharusnya jangan kesini Rony, disini berbahaya!" Pinta Rima.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bingung Rony.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail, apa pun yang terjadi kamu harus segera pergi dari sini aku mohon!" Mohonnya.

"Jika disini berbahaya kenapa kamu berada disini?" Balik Rony.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa jelasin lebih detail." Jawab Rima sambil air matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun itu jika persoalan itu tidak jelas." Tegas Rony.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memastikannya dengan jelas. Tapi sebenarnya-"

"Rima." Kata Rima terpanggal karena dia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya ternyata itu Ibunya. "Siapa anak ini?" terus Rima sambil menghilangkan air matanya.

"Dia Rony bu, dia teman baruku disini." Jawab Rima.

"Ayo Rima, ayahmu sudah menunngumu!" Perintah Ibunya. Rima dan Ibunya pergi meninggalkan Rony begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Rony tambah bingung dengan situasi ini. Tapi Rony berpikir lagi "Jika Rima mengatakan ada bahaya, pasti akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi! ya pastinya lah, gimana sih otak bodoh." Rony bebicara sendiri. "Oke, kita mulai dari awal hari ini presentasi paman, dimana tempatnya di perusahaan ini, dan ada peringatan bahaya dari Rima." Terus Rony, tapi Rony masih belum bisa menyimpulkan akan ada apa selanjutnya.

JEGUUEERR... terdegar suara ledakan di suatu ruangan. Tapi, Rony malah menuju ke sumber suara tersebut untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat Rony sampai tepat di TKP dia melihat 4 sesosok orang yang mungkin dia kenal tapi juga tidak tahu, disana juga pamannya yang tidak terlalu jauh dengannya yang sedang membawa sebuah koper yang entah apa isinya. Paman Rony melihat Rony dan segera melemparkan kopernya "Rony, bawa pergi koper itu cepat!" Perintah Pamannya dengan tanggap Rony menangkap koper yang di berikan paman dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Haah... dia membawa koper itu pergi! Leo kejar dia!" Perintah salah satu makhluk, mendengar nama 'Leo' membuat Rony mengingat salah satu pahlawan dan saat di perhatikan ternyata benar mereka ber empat adalah Thamuz, Leomord, Vexana, dan Freya pahlawan dari tanah ini.

"Apa kau bercanda." Sambil berlari membawa koper itu.

"Berikan koper itu nak!" Perintah Leomord.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati, jadi aku di kejar oleh orang mati, eh aku malah bicara dengan orang mati." Rony menambah kecepatannya.

"Untuk seorang bocah kau cepat juga! Tidak ada pilihan lain, Barbiel." Panggil Leomord dengan pedangnya yang ter angkat. Tiba – tiba muncul kuda dari depan Rony entah darimana, dengan sigap Rony menghindar dari kuda tersebut kerana kuda itu terlalu cepat dia sedikit tersandung dan jatuh melapaskan kopernya, koper itu terbuka dengan isinya yaitu jam Vetcher yang jumlahnya yang sangat banyak terhamaparan. Rony segera berdiri lagi berniat ingin mengambil jam Vetcher tersebut. Tapi, tubuhnya tiba – tiba berhenti tidak bisa di gerakkan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana – kemana nak!" Kata Vexana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Heran Rony.

"Aku sudah mengikatmu dengan teknikku, sekarang kau diam saja disitu." Jawab Vexana. Dengan mengambil semua Jam Vetcher dengan tangan satunya lagi Vexana memberikannya kepada Thamuz.

"Hahaha... akhirnya dengan ini aku bisa menguasai dunia" Tawa Thamuz.

Sihir Vexana akhirnya lenyap dan Rony berbaring lemas karena tenaganya seperti diambil. Disaat itu pula Rony melihat Jam Vetcher terselempit di bawah pot bunga, dia segera mengambilnya dan memakai jam itu dilengannya, dia ingat apa yang di jelaskan pamannya kemarin. Segera Rony memutar case jam itu dan muncul hologram salah satu pahlawan dan dia sangat mengenal pahlawan itu dia adalah 'Zilong' dengat cepat Rony menekan hologram itu dan muncul tulisan di jam tersebut 'Fighter Zilong. Activated' lalu muncul cahaya di tubuh Rony. Rony tidak bisa berkata dan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, dan secara sepenuhnya dia menjadi Zilong.

"Kurasa aku tertidur cukup lama. Zhao Dragon born is here." Semangat Zilong membara.

**TBC**

Akhirnya, selesai juga ini chapter sempet buntu di tengah – tengah.

Sempet drop juga,

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima Kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rider and Passenger**

**Disclaimer Mobile Legends Bang Bang (c) Moonton**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

Sihir Vexana akhirnya lenyap dan Rony berbaring lemas karena tenaganya seperti diambil. Disaat itu pula Rony melihat Jam Vetcher terselempit di bawah pot bunga, dia segera mengambilnya dan memakai jam itu dilengannya, dia ingat apa yang di jelaskan pamannya kemarin. Segera Rony memutar case jam itu dan muncul hologram salah satu pahlawan dan dia sangat mengenal pahlawan itu dia adalah 'Zilong' dengat cepat Rony menekan hologram itu dan muncul tulisan di jam tersebut 'Fighter Zilong. Activated' lalu muncul cahaya di tubuh Rony. Rony tidak bisa berkata dan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, dan secara sepenuhnya dia menjadi Zilong.

"Kurasa aku tertidur cukup lama. Zhao Dragon born is here." Semangat Zilong membara.

.

.

Cafe Red Hood, cafe yang terkenal di kota Eruditio kafe yang terinspirasi seorang pahlawan tudung merah, dimana pelayan perempuan menggunakan seragam dan juga tudung merah, sementara pelayan laki – laki menggunakan seragam merah saja. Yang membuat cafe terkenal adalah tema klasiknya memberikan pemandangan yang berbeda dan juga rasa kopi yang nikmat. Seorang pelayan laki – laki mendatangi salah satu meja di dekat jendela, meja itu terlihatan ramai dengan lima orang yang mendudukinya tapi dengan suasana seperti kehilangan.

"Silahkan dinikmati!" pelayan itu meletakkan beberapa pesanan dan segera pergi.

"Hah... Kalau begini caranya kita tidak bisa lama." Keluh seorang laki – laki berbaju hijau.

"Kerena kita kekurangan satu orang, dia juga tidak bisa dibujuk." Jawab temannya perempuannya.

"Jimmy, sebenarnya kau membujuknya dengan sungguh – sungguh atau kau hanya menghampirinya saja?" Tanya laki – laki baju hijau.

"Aku sudah membujuknya 3 hari sebelum kita liburan musim panas ini. Tapi, dia nolak terus Gil." Jawab Jimmy kepada temannya baju hijau namanya Egil.

"Memang jika kelompok kita kalau kurang satu orang saja, bagaikan kehilangan keluarga ya. Benarkan Anny." Kata seorang perempuan kepada Anny

"Kau benar, Rin" Jawab Anny ke Ririn.

"Hanya keajaiban lah yang bisa mempersatukan kita semua di waktu ini." Kata mutiara salah seorang teman.

"Kata – kata manis nya keluar, kau selalu saja Vin" Kata Jimmy.

"Apa aku salah?" Tanya Kevin.

"Bukannya salah, kau memang kutu buku." Jawab Jimmy. Kevin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Hah kopinya enak!" Kagum Kevin.

.

.

Karena silau penglihatan mereka ber empat berkurang tapi tidak lama. Tidak lama Thamuz merasa ada yang menusukkan sesuatu di badannya dengan cepat dia dibanting dan ditendang dengan keras membuat dia terkapar kemas. Lalu Zilong memukul Vexana dengan tombaknya dan terpental mengarah ke Freya membuat sihirnya terbatalkan. Leomord yang turun dari kudanya mengajak Zilong untuk berduel, pertarungan antara pedang dan tombak terjadi.

"This sword is called the Oathkeeper."

"It would take an army to stop me!" Tertabraknya pedang dengan tombak membuat mereka tambah bersemangat dengan duel ini.

"Tigreal mungkin akan senang saat rivalnya ada disini." Kata Zilong menyangkutkan Tigreal.

"Orang tua itu tidak pantas menjadi rivalku di pertempuran ini." Remeh Leomord. "Kurasa lebih baik kau memikirkan dirimu dulu." Kata Leomord.

"Jangan cemaskan aku, Tidak mudah untuk menjatuhkanku." Zilong percaya diri.

**.**

**Sementara itu...**

.

Rony terbangun tapi ada yang aneh, seperti ada yang menggerakkannya padahal dia sedang diam. Saat dia sadar ternyata semua seperti pikirannya, ada yang ada yang menggerakkannya padahal dia diam.

"Apakah ini kondisi saat di tubuh ku ambil alih." Pikirnya. Lalu dia melihat seperti apa keadaanya sekarang, ternyata dia sedang bertarung dengan Leomord.

"HEI... e... PAHLAWAN ZILONG!" Teriak Rony. Karena ada yang memanggil namanya membuat konsentrasi Zilong melompat menjauh dari Leomord.

"Siapa yang yang memanggil namaku?" Heran Zilong dalam hati.

"Aku disini!" Kata Rony. Zilong melihat sekitar hanya ada dia, Leomord, Thamuz, Vexana dan Freya saja.

"Aku ada di pikiranmu!" Kata Rony menjawab perasaan Zilong. "Sekarang kamu mungkin sedang bingung akan ku jelaskan nanti, tapi sebelumnya kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Jelas Rony.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan tubuhku?" Tanya Zilong.

"Tubuhmu? Ini tubuhku kita bertukar tubuh. Kau hanya dihidupkan kembali lewat tubuhku saja melalui Jam Vetcher!" Jawab Rony tidak terima.

"Jam? Viker?" Bingung Zilong.

"Vetcher! Hah kurasa kau harus fokus dengan lawan yang ada di depanmu." Jawab Rony. Saat Zilong melihat kembali Leomord tiba – tiba, dia terkena pukulan pedangnya membuat Zilong terpental tidak jauh.

"Tch..."

"Lemah." Olok Leomord. Suhu di ruangan tersebut serasa mulai memanas. Zzrraasshh... Kobaran api keluar dari tubuh Thamuz menandakan kalau dia sedang berada pada puncaknya, perlahan dia membakar apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Rony yang berada di pikiran Zilong kaget dengan itu, segera dia berpikir.

"Berani – beraninya kau mahkluk rendahan!" Thamuz tidak terima.

"Kurasa kau akan berakhir disini." Tambah Leomord. Zilong bingung apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang karena jika dia beratarung dia akan mati kalau dia kabur entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Zilong, aku punya rencana!" Kata Rony, Zilong hanya mengangguk setuju. Perlahan – lahan Thamuz mendekati zilong dan menyeret sabitnya.

"Kau akan menerima akbiatnya. HAH... The abyss is my domain!" Thamuz mendekati Zilong dengan ekspresi marah.

"Only the fearless heart can soar to the heavens. Tidak akan pernah, akan aku pastika kau akan kuhajar dengan tangan ku!" Zilong percaya diri. Mendengar kata itu Thamuz tambah marah, dia melempar sabitnya ke Zilong, dengan cepat.

"HEROES NEVER FADE !" Teriak Zilong mengeluarkan 'Supreme Warrior'. Berlari berputar di ruangan tersebut. Karena terlalu cepat lompatan Thamuz meleset, lalu dijegat oleh Leomord malah Leomord tersandung keras. Setelah berputar sekitar 3 kali Zilong berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Membuat Thamuz kesal.

"HAH... DASAR PENGECUT KEMARI KAU." Teriak Thamuz.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan senang dengan ini." Leomord menunjuk kearah lantai yang dimana jam Vetcher tergeletak tersebar disana banyaknya, sekarang hanya tersisa 6 Jam Vetcher saja, melihat itu Thamuz murka.

"HHHAAAHHH..." Kemurkaan Thamuz membuat sekitarnya bertambah panas dan membakar isi ruangan.

.

.

**Setelah Supreme Warrior Zilong telah berhenti**

Ditaman perusahaan Zilong telah selesai menggunakan Supreme Warriornya dan berhenti di taman, sebenarnya telah selasai beberapa detik setelah keluar ruangan. Sisanya dia dengan mode normal, melihat lingkungan sekitar Zilong terharu dengan keadaan seperti ini, seperti damai dan harmoni. Tapi, dengan adanya Thamuz dan kelompoknya dia akan membawa kehancuran.

"Tempat ini begitu indah." Apresiasi Zilong.

"Yah ini lah kota Eruditio." Kata Rony.

"Eruditio? Kota Eruditio tidak seperti ini!" Heran Zilong.

"Ini kota Eruditio 500 tahun setelah perang besarmu itu." Bentak Rony

"Begitu damai dan harmoni." Kata Zilong, tiba – tiba perasaan Zilong tidak bagus. Glitch, bukan Cuma Zilong saja tapi Rony juga mereka berdua seperti ter 'glitch', lalu Rony kembali seperti normal sementara Zilong menghilang. Rony melihat jam Vetchernya seperti mati tapi jarumnya masih berputar.

"Sperti itu kah saat kita kembali menjadi normal!" Pikir Rony. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk berpikir demikian aku harus membawa jam ini ketempat yang aman." Dengan cepat Rony mengambil koper dan pergi dari perusahaan itu.

"Kau mungkin bisa lari dari sini tapi kau tidak bisa sembunyi." Kata seorang lelaki.

"Apa aku harus mengejarnya ayah!" tanya salah seorang anaknya.

"Tidak, kita harus bersabar dia membawa lebih dari 30 jam, bisa saja dia akan menggunakannya ke orang lain. Walaupun kita mempunyai 10 jam dan kelihatannya kuat – kuat kita tidak harus menyerangnya secepat ini! Kita harus mencari jam – jam yang lain!" Perintah laki – laki itu. Lalu mendekati anak perempuan "Nak, ini demi kaum kita, aku tahu kalau kamu sedih, walaupun kamu perempuan kamu harus tetap kuat ya!" kata laki – laki itu.

"Iya yah" Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu Rony sangat kesulitan, karena dia harus segera pergi tanpa di curigai. Apa lagi saat ada beberapa polisi yang hanya sekedar lewat, perjuangan untuk keluar dari perusahaan memang tidak semudah yang di bayangkan, tapi Rony berhasil keluar. Dan sekearang Rony berada di trotoar membawa koper yang sedikit berat dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar cukup melelahkan. Sekarang Rony berada di halte bis dia duduk untuk memulihkan tenaganya kembali. Tiba – tiba jamnya berdering. Tit... tit... mendengar itu Rony sedikit kaget dan mencoba untuk menekan salah satu tombol agar berhenti berdering, memang suaranya berhenti tapi secara bersamaan muncul hologram kecil yang ada di jam itu, ternyata hologram itu Zilong.

"Eh"

"Nak, menurut kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Zilong.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku masih belum hafal tempat – tampat yang ada di kota ini." Jawab Rony.

"Dulunya kota ini hanyalah kota kecil yang biasa saja, tapi sekarang kota ini tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata – kata." Sambil berputar untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Kau pernah datang ke kota ini?"

"Hanya 2 kali, bersama Tigreal dan juga Natalia."

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat di kota ini?"

"Untuk memperbaiki perlengkapan perangku, dan juga saat itu sebagai pembawa pesan."

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu berada di pihak moniyan?"

"Tujuanku? Tujuanku hanya agar aku bisa melindungi yang lemah, karena yang lemah itu patut untuk di lindungi." Jawab Zilong. Yang di ajak ngobrol hanya ber-dehem saja. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memotng pembicaraan mereka ber dua.

"Ternyata kau benar Rony! Wah bagus sekali ayo ikut aku kita akan berkumpul lagi!" Suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Rony, segera Rony mematikan hologram Zilong.

"Kau, Jimmy?" Kata Rony dengan terkejut.

**TBC**

Yah selesai sudah Chapter ini.

Sebelum selesai aku mau membalas Review yang belum sempat ku balas di chapter sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya mohon maaf baru bales disini, sebenarnya Cuma satu sih ya gpp lah.

Dari : pain overture

"leh ugha..lanjut..

punya akun ML thor..?"

IYA TERIMA KASIH, kalau akun ML punya add aja Id nya "110874965 (2570)" invite mabar boleh tapi malam ya wkwkwk.

.

.

Ya itu saja walau cuma satu nggak apa – apa dari pada nggak dibales nanti kata nya sombong wkwkwk

Nggak – nggak bercanda.

.

.

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rider and Passenger**

**Disclaimer Mobile Legends Bang Bang (c) Moonton**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu berada di pihak moniyan?"

"Tujuanku? Tujuanku hanya agar aku bisa melindungi yang lemah, karena yang lemah itu patut untuk di lindungi." Jawab Zilong. Yang di ajak ngobrol hanya ber-dehem saja. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memotng pembicaraan mereka ber dua.

"Ternyata kau benar Rony! Wah bagus sekali ayo ikut aku kita akan berkumpul lagi!" Suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Rony, segera Rony mematikan hologram Zilong.

"Kau, Jimmy?" Kata Rony dengan terkejut.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin, Rony sedang berlibur dengan pamannya, jika dia Rony sungguhan? kita lihat apakah dia beneran?." Pikir Jimmy. "Mendaki puncak gunung tertinggi di Land of Dawn." Terusnya.

"Perjuangan 1 jam menuju puncak." Jawab Rony.

"Untuk membuktikan air mancur suci klan centaur." Kata Jimmy.

"Cuaca dingin dan tekstur gunung yang licin menambah rintangan."

"Tapi, tidak menumpulkan niat kita untuk mendaki gunung."

"Saat di puncak gunung" Rony berdiri di hadapan Jimmy. "Kau apa yang terjadi" Tanya Rony.

"Sumber itu sudah mati, tapi memberikan kehidupan di sekitar tempat itu." Jawab Jimmy.

"Dan..." Terus Rony.

"Pulang dari gunung aku flu salama 1 minggu" Ingat Jimmy.

"Kamu memang masih mengingat kejadian paling extreme itu." Kata Rony.

"Pengalaman yang tidak pernah ku lupakan di kelas 10." Jawab Jimmy.

"Heem, maaf telah mengganggu reuni kalian bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat kau mengakhiri pembicaraan kita!" Potong Zilong.

"Siapa kau dan sejak kapan kau mempunyai jam tangan yang bisa membuat hologram Ron?" Tanya Jimmy.

"Ini, perkenalkan ini Jendral Zilong, kau pasti tahu di pelajaran sejarah kita." Jawab Rony.

"Jendral Zilong? Sang Anak Naga? Serius?" Heran Jimmy.

"Iya serius." Jawab Rony.

"Oh – oh kau pasti senang mendengar ini, jika ada aku pasti ada?" Jimmy saperti memberikan teka – teki kepada Rony. "Seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya." Terus Jimmy

"Apakah mereka juga?" Rony seperti mengerti sesuatu.

"Iya, benar ayo mereka pasti juga senang dengan ini" Ajak Jimmy.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan mereka?" Zilong Bingung.

Jimmy mengajak Rony ke tempatnya tadi, yaitu di Cafe Red Hood.

"Teman – teman, memang keajaiban selalu berada pada kita." Kata Jimmy.

"Keajaiban apa yang kamu bicarakan Jim?" Heran Anny.

"INI DIA!" Muncul Rony di samping Jimmy, serontak mereka berempat bergembira. Langsung mereka berbincang panjang, canda tawa, bercerita yang tidak di ketahui oleh Rony. Rony sampai lupa kejadian yang barusan menimpanya, selama kurang lebih 1 jam mereka seperti itu.

CLINK... Muncul Zilong di jam Vetcher milik Rony "Bukannya aku ingin mengacaukan kesenangan kalian, tapi kami butuh bantuan!" Kata Zilong.

"WAAW, darimana kamu mendapatkan ini Ron?" Tanya Kevin. Dan diteruskan dengan pertanyaan yang sama oleh temannya yang lain.

"Ini jam adalah ciptaan dan pemberian oleh paman ku. Jam ini pun masih belum di jual! atau tidak di jual, jam ini lah yang membuat aku berada di situasi ini!" Jelas Rony.

"Emangnya kejadian apa?" Tanya Egil. Terdengar suara siaran berita di televisi di dekat meja kasir, walaupun tempatnya agak jauh dari mereka, tapi masih terdengar jelas.

"Kebakaran yang terjadi perusahaan EDIU, membuat panik para seisi perusahaan dimana kejadian ini menewaskan sedikitnya 5 orang dan 10 orang terkena luka – luka, anehnya kejadian ini belum diketahui pasti!" Kata presenter televisi. Mendengar ini teman – teman Rony langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya denganmu Ron?" Pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Kevin.

"Bukannya pamanmu kan bekerja disana!" Tambah Egil.

"Iya, itu memang benar sebab itu lah aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian!" Kata Rony.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya temannya bersamaan. Rony menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mulai dari awal kejadian sampai dia keluar dari perusahaan itu dan bertemu dengan teman – temannya ini.

"Jadi seperti itu." Kata Jimmy.

"Kamu melarikan diri untuk mengamankan temuan pamanmu itu agar tidak jatuh ketangan Dark Abyys!" Tambah Ririn

"Iya" Jawab Rony. "Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan pertolongan kalian setidaknya amankan aku ini agar tidak diketahui oleh mereka!" Terus Rony sambil meminta pertolongan kepada teman – temannya itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan membantumu!" Jawab Jimmy dengan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Iya, kamu adalah teman kami, kami tidak akan melantarkanmu karena kejadian ini!" Tambah Ririn.

"Kita adalah teman, tidak kiata ini sudah bagaikan sahabat!" Kata Egil.

"Kita akan selalu bersama di suka maupun duka!" Kata Anny seperti memberikan semangat.

"Selain itu, kita ini baru berkumpul lagi dan kita tidak akan berpisah!". "Seperti bulan yang memani oleh bintang, walaupun berbeda tapi menyinari planet ini dengan cahaya mereka." Kata mutiara Kevin keluar.

Rony terharu dan senang karena teman – temannya ini memberikan harapan hidup baginya "Terima kasih teman – teman, aku bersyukur mempunyai kalian." Air mata Rony berkaca – kaca, Kevin menghampiri Rony dan memeluknya di ikuti oleh temannya yang lain.

Zilong melihat pemanndangan ini teringat saat bersama temang perjuangannya "Apa kau melihat ini Tigreal, Minsittar pengorbanan kita dulu tidak sia – sia!, sekarang aku bisa melihat senyum dari anak – anak ini sekarang!" Kata Zilong dalam hati. Mereka tidak mempedulikan mata aneh yang melihat mereka, setelah beberapa detik mereka berpelukan akhirnya lepas juga karena Rony kekurangan nafas dan segera menggusap air matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kembali ke hotel, untuk mengamankanmu!" Kata Kevin.

"Hotel?" Heran Rony, temannya mengangguk setuju.

Setelah membayar mereka menuju parkiran Cafe lalu menaiki mobil. Ayahnya kali ini mengizinkan Kevin untuk menaiki mobil. Setelah itu pergi ke hotel memerlukan waktu sekitar 20 Menit untuk sampai, sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh karena lampu merah mereka menjadi sedikit lama. Saat sampai di hotel mereka memarkirkan mobil dan menuju ke kamar laki – laki, kenapa?. Karena, agar mudah merubah penampilan Rony. Walaupun sedikit berantakan para perempuan dengan baik hati merapikannya.

"Baiklah sekarang dimana aku bisa menyembunyikan koper ini?" Tanya Rony. "Jim, Gil bantu!" Pinta Rony, sementara Jimmy dan Rony mengangguk paham dan berusaha untuk mencari tempat yang kemungkinan aman untuk menyembunyikan koper yang sedikit besar. Kevin sedang mencari baju yang setidaknya pas untuk Rony agar penampilannya beda.

"Aku punya saran! kenpa kau tidak menyembunyikannya di atas lemari ini?" Saran Kevin.

"Apakah kelihatan dari sini?" Tanya Egil.

"Entahlah? Coba saja dulu!" Jawab Kevin.

"Tapi, sebelum itu! Bagaiman kita melihat isi dari koper ini?" Kata Jimmy.

"Boleh, tapi jangan tekan tombolnya, paham!" Perintah Rony.

"Paham!" Jawab Jimmy paham. Koper itu diletakkan di lantai Rony membuka kunci temannya pun berkumpul tidak sabar, setelah itu di buka koper perlahan – lahan. Dan terlihatlah banyaknya Jam Vetcher di sana.

Jimmy mengambil salah satu jam "Jadi, seperti inikah jam yang diciptakan pamanmu!" Kata Jimmy.

"Tidak terlalu menarik dari luarnya!" Tambah Kevin.

"Walaupun begitu ada beberapa warna berbeda, warnanya juga polos." Kata Anny sambil mengambil jam berwarna biru muda.

"Aku baru sadar kalau warnanya ada warna lain selain merah." Rony ternyata baru menyadari sesuatu kalau Jam Vetcher itu memiliki warna masing – masing ada yang berwarna kuning, merah, ungu, biru tua, emas, dan biru muda.

"Coba kalian lihat di baliknya!" Pinta Egil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jimmy penasaran.

"Ada tulisannya! Yang ku pegang ini tertulis 'Lancelot' apa maksudnya?" Heran Egil.

"Lancelot? dia adalah ksatria dari keluarga Baroque." Jawab Rony.

"Ini ada Cloude? Ooo si pencuri itu." Anny tahu Jam yang di pegangannya itu.

Setelah melihat – lihat mereka mengembalikan jam itu ketempatnya dan juga milik Rony. Setelah itu Kevin memberikan kaos abu -abu, jubah hitam, dan celana jeans untuk Rony, dan Rony segera ganti menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi penampilan Rony sedikit berubah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini masih siang bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke mall?" Tanya Ririn.

"Boleh. Ayo pergi!" Jawab Anny semangat. Mereka berdua langsung pergi, para lelaki terpaksa mengikuti mereka. Sementara itu Rony berdiam sejenak. Saat di parkiran.

"Kenpa kau lama Ron?" Tanya Egil.

"Tidak ada apa – apa hanya ngelamun." Rony masuk ke mobil. Saat sudah siap "Baiklah, ayo berangkat!"

Mereka berangkat ke mall bersama – sama.

.

.

Di sautu tempat di desa, desa itu sangat kumuh dan seperti tidak di sentuh oleh pemerintah.

"Dengan di panggilnya kalian berempat disini adalah kalian terpilih menjadi bawahanku aku berikan kepada kalian ini, sekarang tangkap anak ini" Mereka di berikan jam Vetcher dan menunjukan foto anak laki – laki. "Target kalian adalah anak ini, bawa dia kemari hidup – hidup." Tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah." Mereka berempat langsung berangkat, datanglah anak perempuannya.

"Ayah, apa yang ayah lakukan ini sangatlah perlu?" Tanyanya.

"Rima anak ku, ayah sudah mengatakannya ini sangat di perlukan. Agar hidup kita ini bisa berubah" Jelas ayahnya.

"Aku tahu dengan tujuan ayah ini memang benar. Tapi, cara yang diambil ayah ini..." Rima diam.

"Sudahlah nak, ayah melakukan ini untukmu juga." Kata ayahnya. Rima pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

.

.

Setelah pergi ke mall mereka pergi ke tempat ice skating, karena Anny dan Ririn ingin belajar ice skating. Tempatnya pun tidak terlalu jauh hanya dengan jalan kaki saja sudah sampai di tempatnya. Di tempat itu tidak hanya untuk ice skating saja tapi juga ada tempat untuk ski kecil - kecilan dan lain – lain, kenapa kecil – kecilan karena tempatnya berbentuk seperti bangunan bukan lapangan. Kevin yang akan mengajari Anny dan Ririn bermain Ice Skating, sementara Jimmy tidak ikutan.

"Jim, kenapa kau tidak ikutan?" Tanya Egil.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan di suhu dingin yang extreme!" Jawab Jimmy.

"Dia akan sakit flu semala 1 minggu jika dia berada suhu dingin yang extreme." Bisik Rony ke Egil. Respon yang di dapat oleh Rony adalah anggukan saja tanda dia paham. Terdengar getaran di kantung celana Rony, dia mengambil benda tersebut itu adalah jam Vetcher.

CLINK... Zilong muncul sebagai hologram "Nak, aku merasakan hal buruk tentang ini!" Kata Zilong.

"Benarkah, tapi disini baik – baik saja."

"Jangan meremehkan perasaan naga ku nak!"

"Iya – iya. Sudah sekarang diam dulu!" Rony mematikan pembicaraannya dengan Zilong. Egil melihat hal itu.

"Ron, kenapa kau membawa jam itu?" Tanya Egil.

"Hanya untuk jaga – jaga saja, selain itu tidak semua orang tahu tentang ini!" Jawab Rony.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu!" Kata Egil.

CRING... suara pecahan kaca membuat orang – orang sekitar menjadi panik, benda yang menabrak kaca itu seperti bayangan berwarna hitam dengan ekot sedikit berwarna merah muda, benda itu juga mempunyai mata dan mulut yang memiliki taring yang banyak membuat tampangnya menyeramkan.

"Abbysal Arrow!" Kata Rony. "Benda itu menuju kemari!" Terus Rony. Tapi sayang abbysal arrow itu menghilang saat hampir mengenai Rony. Saat itu ada muncul 2 orang perempuan.

"Sayang sekali, meleset padahal sedikit lagi aku akan mencabik – cabiknya." Selena kecewa tapi juga bersemangat

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat adik ku, kita belum bersenang – senang kan!" Tambah kakaknya.

"Oya, lebih menyenangkan jika perlahan – lahan!" Kata Selena.

"Benar sekali" Jawab Karina.

Rony segera memakai jam lalu memutar case jamnya, lalu menekan hologram Zilong dan muncul tulisan 'Fighter Zilong. Activated'. Rony berubah menjadi Zilong dan siap bertarung.

"Ternyata, Jendral Zilong sasaran kita!" Kara Selena.

"Aku bersiap melawan kalian." Zilong semangat.

"Mungkin aku harus mengganti wujudku!" Kata Selena. WWWHHHUUUSSS... Selena berubah menjadi Abbys mode.

"Kurasa kau harus memikirkan untuk bisa selamat!" Saran Karina. "Karena kami tidak hanya berempat!" Terusnya.

"Tunggu aku!" Sesosok makhluk badan besar berwarna merah membawa kapak.

"Balmond, ada lawan yang akan kita kalahkan!" Kata Karina.

Balmond melihat Zilong "Haha... Another reckless fool!" Remeh Balmond"3 lawan 1 tentu saja yang menang adalah 3!" Terus Balmond.

"Siapa yang bilang 3?" Zilong berdiri tegak dan mengangkat tombaknya, tiba – tiba muncul cahaya bersinar dan cahaya itu bergerak menuju Zilong. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang terlihat 5 orang muncul

Tigreal, Lancelot, Odette, Cloude, dan Angela.

"6 lawan 3!" Teriak Zilong.

**TBC**

Maaf, kalau lama updatenya biasanya 1 minggu lebih 1 – 3 hari ini malah sampai 2 minggu.

Baiklah sekarang jawab pertanyaan!

Dari : "pain overture"

"cukup menarik..btw wordnya ditambah dan gaya penulisannya dirapikan lagi itu aja..  
rank berapa lo thor..?"

Ok, terima kasih aku akan berusaha merapikannya lagi. Kalau rank epic 2 bintang 1 jarang rank kalau lagi mood.

.

.

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rider and Passenger**

**Disclaimer Mobile Legends Bang Bang (c) Moonton**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

Balmond melihat Zilong "Haha... Another reckless fool!" Remeh Balmond"3 lawan 1 tentu saja yang menang adalah 3!" Terus Balmond.

"Siapa yang bilang 3?" Zilong berdiri tegak dan mengangkat tombaknya, tiba – tiba muncul cahaya bersinar dan cahaya itu bergerak menuju Zilong. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang terlihat 5 orang muncul

Tigreal, Lancelot, Odette, Cloude, dan Angela.

"6 lawan 3!" Teriak Zilong.

.

.

Mengetahui bahwa mereka kalah jumlah membuat mereka menambah semangat.

"Hanya karena kalian menang jumlah, tidak membuat kami tegar sedikit pun." Kata Selena.

"Heh, the hellfire will burn you into ashes!", dasar Moniyan lemah!" Balmond maju untuk menyerang para Moniyan, diikuti oleh Selena dan Karina.

"Slay them all!" Teriak Tigreal memberi perintah untuk menyerang. Pertempuran terjadi di tempat itu dimana para Moniyan melawan Dark Abbys untuk pertama kalinya di zaman ini. Walaupun Dark Abbys kalah jumlah tapi mereka unggul dalam kekuatan. Tigral dan Angela melawan Selena, Zilong dan Cloude melawan Balmond, sementara Lancelot dan Odette melawan Karina.

Tigreal menangkis putaran kapak Balmond dengan perisai nya, selain itu 'Love Wave' dari seorang Angela mengenai Balmond. Dan tentu saja membuat Balmond kesal, langsung dia menerjang ke depan. Namun, terjangannya ini bukan ke Tigreal, melainkan menuju ke Angela. Karena tubuh Balmond yang besar dan kekar, Angela langsung jatuh dan di lihatnya Balmond mengangkat kapaknya keatas dia bersiap untuk menggunakan Lethal Counter. Balmond mengumpulkan kekuatannya ke tangan dan bersiap menghantam Angela.

"Taste my a..." Kata – katanya terpotong karena Tigreal menggunakan 'Sacred Hammer', dan Tigreal menggunakan pedang nya untuk melempar Balmond.

"A warrior's duty, is to bring victory" Kata Tigreal.

"Terima kasih Tigreal." Angela berterima kasih.

"A true hero has come to help." Sambil menolehke Angela dan tersenyum. Dan pertempuran terjadi lagi.

Sementara Karina dan Selena juga kesusahan untuk bertarung. Karena, mereka adalah seorang assasin yang menggunakan serangan jarak dekat, sementara tipe musuh mereka adalah serangan jarak dekat dan serangan jarak jauh. Jika musuh mereka bekerja sama maka hasilnya mereka akan kalah.

"Selena, Balmond untuk sekarang kita mundur dulu!" Perintah Karina.

"Kurasa kau benar juga, baiklah apa boleh buat." Kata Selena.

"Ini memang perintah konyol, tapi jangan pikir kalian akan menang suatu saat nanti, aku akan meremukkan kalian nanti!" Ancam Balmond. Dan mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Moniyan. Para Moniyan pun berkumpul.

"Kenapa kita berada di tempat dingin seperti ini? Lihat Dexter mengigil!" Tanya Claude.

"Itu bisa di tanya kan nanti sekarang kita kembali dulu!" Kata Zilong.

Mereka berenam berganti wujud kembali menjadi 'manusia'. Tigreal kembali mejadi Jimmy, Lancelot menjadi Egil, Odette menjadi Ririn, Claude menjadi Kevin, dan Angela menjadi Anny.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rony.

"Wauw, itu luar biasa!" Kata Egil dan Kevin bersamaan.

"Tubuhku seperti agak berat sedikit?" Heran Jimmy.

"Sepertinya ada aura yang sangat luar biasa diseluruh tubuh ku!" Kata Ririn.

"Bagaimana Anny?" Tanya Rony ke Anny.

"Aku kebalikan dari Jimmy, tapi kaki ku ikut ringan juga!" Jawab Anny.

Clink "Bisakah kalian berbicara di tempat yang aman!." Tigreal muncul di jam Jimmy. "Tidak apa – apa jika kalian ingin mengetahui kondisi teman kalian. Tapi, tetaplah fokus akan sekeliling kalian juga." Kata Tigreal.

"Dia benar, kita kembali ke hotel saja!" Kevin mendengarkan perkataan Tigreal dan mengajak temannya. Dan disetujui oleh teman – temannya. Mereka segera keluar dari gedung dan pergi menuju hotel. Saat mereka di luar.

Clink, sekarang Zilong muncul "Nak!" Panggilan itu membuat Rony berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rony.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengawasi." Zilong curiga, dan seperti melihat gedung tinggi yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sudahlah kita harus pergi dari sini dulu!" Kata Rony. Dimatikannya hologram Zilong dan melanjutkan untuk pergi dari sana.

Namun di gedung yang tinggi itu ada sesosok yang berdiri disana "Hmm.. You're looking a little lost."

"Apa kau sidah siap?" Tanya temannya yang baru saja datang.

"Kami sudah memberimu kemudahan untuk mengalahkan mereka!, semoga kau tidak gagal untuk melaksanakan tugas dari tuan kita." Kata temannya yang lain. Tapi, yang di ajak bicara diam saja.

"Kalian berempat, apakah yang kalian lakukan ini perlu?" Seorang muncul. Mereka terkejut dengan kedatangannya itu.

"Apa yang ada lakukan disini, nyonya?" Tanya mereka bertiga.

"Aldous! Jika kamu ingin Twilight Orb, kamu salah jika mempercayai ayah ku." Tegasnya.

"Sekarang aku tanya apakah kau tahu dimana Twilight Orb itu?" Tanya Aldous.

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu tapi, seperti yang ku katakan ka..." Perkataannya terpotong.

"JIKA KAU SAJA TIDAK TAHU DAN AYAH MU BERBOHONG, MAKA SIAPAKAH YANG HARUS AKU PERCAYAI DISINI?" Teriak Aldous. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menemukan Twilight Orb, meski itu aku harus menempuh jalan yang salah." Kata Aldous. "Selain itu rekanku dan tuan ku tidak ada disini. Maaf aku harus melaksanakan tugasku!" Aldous pergi dengan melompat dari atap gedung ke atap gedung lain.

"Maaf kan perkataan temanku, nyonya Rima." Kata Rekannya

"Aku tahu kalau itu bukan dirinya, memang itu sudah dalam kontak Aldous." Rima pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan dia?" Tanya temannya.

"Santai saja, kita tunggu perintah tuan kita!. Sekarang Airin, Joe kita harus bergerak ada perkerjaan lain yang akan kita lakukan!" Katanya.

"Kita lakukan Liz!" Kata Airin.

.

.

Saat di hotel Rony dan teman – teman menuju kamarnya masing – masing.

"Hah, ternyata mereka masih mengejarku ya!" Kata Rony.

"Apakah mereka yang mengincarmu?" Tanya Jimmy.

"Tapi siapa dan apa tujuan mereka?" Terus Egil.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Rony. "Jika aku tadi tidak membawa jamnya pasti aku akan mati!"

"Ternyata itu yang membuatmu lama." Kata Kevin.

"Hah, kau selalu bisa menebak ya." Puji Rony.

"Tunggu, Ron apa yang ada di atas kepalamu itu?" Tanya Egil. Dia melihat sesuatu seperti topeng diatas kepala Rony.

"Kalian juga ada!" Terus Jimmy.

"Ini...? Hah! Gawat kalian hati - hati!" Rony memperingatkan temannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" Tanya Kevin.

"Ini adalah 'Contract : Chase Fate' teknik andalan milik sang penjaga labirin! Aldous!" Jawab Rony.

"Berarti dia sedang mengincar salah satu dari kita!" Kata Jimmy. Rony mengangguk setuju. Rony, Jimmy, Egil, dan Kevin sedang waspada. Setelah beberapa detik tanda itu menghilang.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Kata Rony. "Tidak akan ada yang selamat dari teknik ini, sesudah itu pasti dia akan menggunakan 'Contract : Soul Steal' orang biasa pasti akan mati dengan sekali tinju." Terus Rony.

"Jadi, percuma saja kalau kita menghalanginya!" Jawab Egil. Sesuatu datang dari arah jendela kamar mereka seperi sebuah roket, semakin mendekat dan dekat. CRANK jendela pecah.

"Now talk with your fists!" Kata Aldous bersiap untuk menabrak Rony.

"PAPIPAPI POOM!" Heart Guard menyelimuti tubuh Rony sebelum Aldous menabrak. DUAR! Ledakan kecil terjadi, walaupun begitu dapat menimbulkan kerusakan yang tidak terlalu besar. Semua yang ada didekat sana terpental.

"Aduh! He? HAAH terima kasih Anny!" Rony berterima kasih pada Anny yang telah melindungi nyawanya. Angela keluar dari tubuh Rony dan pelindungnya hilang.

"(Cekikikan)It's my job to help people." Kata Angela bersamaan dengan cekikiannya.

"Cekikianmu itu menyeramkan!" Ujar Rony.

"Keep on smiling! It's important!" Saran Angela.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk senyum." Kata Rony.

"Abandon hope!" Aldous berjalan ke Rony dan Angela. ZEES tangan kanan Aldous yang besar menyala seperti gunung berapi yang siap meledak.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai terkena tinjunya itu!" Tegur Rony.

"Sebenarnya satu – satunya jalan keluar adalah lari!" Usul Angela.

"Ok deal!" Rony menyetujuinya. Mereka berdua lari, agar terhindar dari tinjuan maut Aldous.

"JANGAN KABUR KALIAN!" Teriak Aldous.

Rony dan Angela terus berlari kalau bisa keluar dari hotel dulu. Tapi, setiap kali Aldous menggunakan 'Contract : Explosion' kecepatannya pasti bertambah, kalau Angela setiap dia menggunakan tekniknya dia akan menambah kecepatannya. Sebenarnya Rony bisa menyamai Angela saat pada mode Heronya. Tapi, dia harus berhenti dulu untuk berubah. Dilihatnya tinjuan maut Aldous sudah hilang, memang sudah waktunya dia menyerang tapi dia masih di dalam gedung. Saat diluar gedung tapatnya di dekat kolam renang.

"Sudah cukup berlarinya!" Kata Rony. Angela juga berhenti dan berubah kembali menjadi Anny.

"Kurasa kalian sudah berhenti, sekarang waktunya mengalahkan kalian!" Aldous bersiap untuk melawan. Tapi, terdengan deruan mobil.

"Kalian berdua cepat masuk!" Perintah Kevin.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Aldous berlari bersiap menghadang mobil itu.

DDDRRRAAAGGG Aldous tertabrak oleh perisai Tigreal dan terlempar oleh pedangnya.

"AHAHAH! A true hero has come to help." Tigreal menyelamatkan Rony dan teman – teman, setelah itu dia kembali menjadi Jimmy dan masuk kedalam mobil, dengan cepat Kevin menancapkan gas dan mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan yang telah ditentukan.

"Aku gagal!" Kata Aldous.

.

.

Mereka lega karena mereka sudah selamat, walaupun singkat tapi juga menimbulkan masalah jika tetap disana.

"Tunggu, kita meninggkan kopernya!" Rony baru mengingat kalau dia tidak membawa kopernya. "Kita harus kembali!" Ujar Rony ke Kevin untuk kembali.

"Apa kau ingin mati!" Kata Kevin.

"Kopermu berada di bagasi, aku pastikan itu jangan khawatir" Egil menenagkan Rony. Rony kembali tenang.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Ririn

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Jawab Kevin. Semua diam seperti sedang buntu. Nada dering berbunyi di Handphone Rony dia ditelepon seseorang, saat dilihat Rony terkejut dan segera dia mengangkat telponnya itu.

"Halo! Benarkah ini..." Kata Rony terpotong. "Heh, dimana? Baiklah! Kami kesana." Terus Rony.

"Siapa yang telepon Ron?" Tanya Anny.

"Dan apa yang terjadi? Apa maksudmu 'kami akan kesana'?" Tambah Ririn.

"Kita akan pergi kerumah yang ada disebelah timur kota ini!" Jawab Rony.

"Bukannya tempat itu di dataran tinggi!?" Kata Egil.

"Disana ada gubuk tua dan kita akan kesana!" Ujar Rony.

"Gubuk? Aku pernah dengar rumor bahwa gubuk yang ada disana itu saat malam hari mengeluarkan suara aneh!" Jelas Jimmy.

"Itu adalah tempat rahasia paman ku dan paman ada disana! Dan katanya disana aman, tidak ada yang tahu." Kata Rony.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kesana!" Kevin menuruti Rony. "Aku sudah lelah berlari terus setidaknya kita bisa bersembunyi dengan tenang!" Terusnya. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain mereka menuju ketempat yang di sebut Rony. dan disana ada paman Rony. 

**TBC**

Mohon maaf kalau telat update karena banyak acara yang terjadi di bulan ini.

Yang paling susah cari inspirasi.

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rider and Passenger**

**Disclaimer Mobile Legends Bang Bang (c) Moonton**

* * *

"Gubuk? Aku pernah dengar rumor bahwa gubuk yang ada disana itu saat malam hari mengeluarkan suara aneh!" Jelas Jimmy.

"Itu adalah tempat rahasia paman ku dan paman ada disana! Dan katanya disana aman, tidak ada yang tahu." Kata Rony.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kesana!" Kevin menuruti Rony. "Aku sudah lelah berlari terus setidaknya kita bisa bersembunyi dengan tenang!" Terusnya. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain mereka menuju ketempat yang di sebut Rony. dan disana ada paman Rony.

.

.

**Sore hari di tempat yang asing**

SSSRRRIIINNNGGG... BOOOM... Tiba – tiba sebuah portal dan seseorang muncul "Balance, is the only truth."

Dia melihat – lihat lingkungan sekitar, dia merasa berada di padang bunga yang lumayan luas. Mulailah dia bergerak menuju ke barat. Saat keluar dari padang bunga dia berada di pigir jalan dan mendengar suara yang berderu, suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan semakin keras suaranya dan saat suara itu melewatinya dia melihat seseorang sedang mengendari benda yang berderu tersebut. Seseorang tersebut sepertinya berhenti dan mematikan benda itu (motor) dan dia mendekatinya.

"A.. Apa benar kamu ini...?" Tanya orang itu.

"Apa maksudmu itu?" Jawabnya dengan polos. "Dan siapa kamu ini? Kenapa kepalamu besar, tidak memiliki wajah, tapi bisa berbicara?" Terusnya.

"Oh, maaf!" Orang itu melepaskan helmnya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Rima." Kata Rima.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Rima." Jawabnya.

"Apakah benar kamu itu...?" Ulang Rima.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu itu?" Jengkelnya.

"Maaf, begini tidak kusangka kalau aku akan bertemu dengan pihak netral! Ya kan Lunox." Jelas Rima.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku?" Lunox terkejut karena Rima bisa tahu namanya.

"Itu bisa aku jelaskan nanti, tapi sekarang ikutlah denganku!" Ajak Rima.

"Kemana?" Tanya Lunox.

"Ketempat dimana beberapa pihak Moniyan berkumpul." Jawab Rima.

.

.

Jalan yang berkelok – kelok dan hari segera gelap, Rony dan temannya belum menemukan tempat yang dimaksud. Mencari sebuah gubuk ditempat itu tidak semudah menukan jarum di tumpukan jerami.

"Sudah berapa lama kita disini?" Tanya Jimmy.

"Sejak kita keluar dari kota sekitar 30 menit." Jawab Rony.

"Yah, kita harus cepat karena bahan bakar mobilku tinggal sedikit lagi!" Kata Kevin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan teman perempuan kita di belakang dari tadi cekikian saja?" Heran Jimmy.

"Aku juga tidak tahu biasanya mereka tidak seperti ini!" Jawab Egil.

"Mau lihat?" Usul Rony. Egil dan Jimmy mengangguk tanda setuju. Saat mereka bertiga menghadap kebelakang, ternyata para perempuan sedang asik ngobrol dan bercanda bersama Angela dan Odette.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Jimmy kepada mereka berempat.

"Bu.. bukan apa – apa." Jawab berempat serentak.

"Aku kira kalian sedang tidak waras karena cekikian sendiri!" Kata Jimmy, lalu Jimmy mendapatkan beberapa tamparan oleh Anny dan Ririn, Jimmy menahan sakit dan menghadap kedepan lagi.

"Karma masih belaku kawan." Kata Kevin.

"Itu bisa menjadi pelajaran buat mu Jimmy." Ujar Egil.

"Ya ya, maafkan aku" Jimmy meminta maaf ke Anny dan Ririn, sementara yang bersankutan hanya membuang muka.

"Kurasa permintaan maafmu tidak terima Jim." Kata Rony.

"Perluku sembuhkan?" Usul Angela.

"Tidak perlu ini tidak seberapa, selain itu kamu perlu berubah untuk menyembuhkanku." Jawab Jimmy.

"Teman – teman, kurasa kita menemukannya!" Kata Kevin. Serentak langsung melihat kedepan. Gubuk yang lumayan kecil.

"Mungkin itu yang dimaksud paman."

"Memang terlalu jauh untuk tempat rahasia. Dan pertanyaanku apakah mobilku bisa masuk kedalam."

"Kita cek dulu."

Mobil Kevin berhenti dedepan gubuk itu, dan mereka berenam turun dari mobil. Jika dari depan hampir seperti gudang dengan pintu besar, Rony mecoba membuka pintu tersebut, pelan – pelan dia membukanya karena dilihat dari segi manapun pintu itu sudah cukup tua. Yang dilihat Rony dalam gubuk itu hanya sakelar untuk lampu dan tiga rak buku di ujung hadapannya.

"Jika dilihat memang sedikit menyeramkan, tapi kurasa cukuplah untuk menyembunyikan mobil Kevin." Pikir Rony.

Rony memberi tahukan kepada Kevin kalau mobilnya mungkin akan cukup untuk dimasukkan ke dalam gubuk itu. Kevin memang agak ragu karena mobilnya ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi apa boleh buat untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka Kevin harus melakukannya. Saat Kevin mencoba memasukkan mobilnya untuk masuk ke gubuk, dan ternyata menyisakan sedikit untuk jalan masuk dan tidak sampai menyentuh rak buku.

"Aku puji tempat ini, walau hanya sekedar gubuk tapi cukup luas untuk menyimpan mobil." Puji Kevin.

"Kita sudah disini, sekarang apa?" Tanya Jimmy.

"Aku periksa dulu sekitar." Jawab Rony.

Rony mencoba meraba – raba buku yang ada di rak, dan ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda. Egil melihat ada tiga buku yang diletakkan agak kedalam dari pada buku yang lain. Saat Egil mencoba mengambil buku itu dan yang terjadi adalah Egil terjatuh, otomatis temannya yang lain terkejut.

"Egil, apa kamu baik – baik saja?" Khawatir Ririn dan Anny.

"Egil apa yang ada disana?" Tanya Rony, Jimmy, dan Kevin.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Egil. "Kalian semua turun lah, tapi jangan bersama – sama!" Terus Egil.

"Perempuan dulu!" Kata Jimmy.

"Kenapa tidak kalian duluan saja?" Tanya Ririn.

"Keselamatan sudah diatur oleh Egil, apakah kalian mau ditinggal." Goda Jimmy.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Teriak Ririn dan Anny.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua duluan saja, selain itu aku dan Kevin akan mengecek situasi dan menutup pintunya!" Ujar Rony.

"Baiklah" Ririn terpaksa menuruti yang mereka katakan. Saat Ririn dan Anny turun yang diikuti oleh Jimmy Rony dan Kevin menutup pintu dan memastikan kondisi sekitar aman, lalu menyusul untuk turun. Saat di bawah mereka melihat laboratorium yang lumayan luas, dan ada tujuh pintu yang pastinya ada ruangan dibaliknya.

"Ron, dimana pamanmu?" Tanya Jimmy.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Pokoknya dia ada disini." Jawab Rony.

"Kita coba keliling dulu!" Kata Kevin.

Mereka mulai keliling ruangan itu banyak sekali alat – alat dan beberapa ramuan yang sepertinya berbahaya.

"Kawan – kawan kesini!" Anny memanggil teman - temannya. Mereka merespon panggilan dari Anny dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Anny?" Tanya Ririn.

"Saat kita berada disini apakah kalian melihat kamera CCTV?" Anny balik tanya kepada temannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kevin.

"Jika tidak kenapa ada layar Monitor ini menampilkan beberapa tempat disekitar sini?" Anny kembali bertanya.

"Benar juga." Jawab Ririn.

"Mungkin, bukan kamera CCTV, memang benar kamera CCTV tapi tidak seperti kamera pada umumnya." Pikir Rony.

"Jadi, maksudmu kamera CCTV itu berbentuk lain!" Jimmy mengerti maksud Rony.

"Begitulah!" Seseorang datang menghampiri mereka langsung mereka balik badan, dan Rony familiar dengan suara itu.

"Paman!" Kata Rony dengan bahagia dia mendekati pamannya. "Bagaimana Paman bisa keluar dengan selamat?" Tanya Rony.

"Saat itu Thamuz melepaskan paman dan paman segera pergi dari sana, paman juga tahu kalau dirumah tidak akan aman maka dari itu paman kesini. Tapi, senang kamu juga selamat Ron!" Jawab Paman. Rony mengangguk.

"Jadi kalian temannya Rony, Paman ucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongnya." Ucap Paman.

"Sama – sama." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi, Ron bisakah kamu ceritakan setelah kamu keluar dari gedung!" Paman meminta Rony menceritakan kejadian setelah dia keluar dari gedung.

"Sebenarnya akan kuceritakan saat Paman memintaku membawakan koper, jadi begini..." Rony menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi mulai dari dia melawan Leomord, Thamuz, Vexana, dan Freya. Dan keluar dari gedung, bertemu dengan tamannya, mengamankan diri dihotel, pergi ke mall niatnya Rony mencari informasi, bertarung saat ber-ski bersam – sama dengan temannya, dan melarikan diri dari hotel.

"... lalu aku mendapat panggilan dari paman, dan menuju kemari!" Akhir dari cerita Rony.

"Jadi bagitu, mereka mendapatkan beberapa Jam Vetcher yang lain!" Kata Paman.

"Maafkan aku Paman, karena tidak bisa mengamankan Jam itu sesuai dengan keingian Paman." Rony meminta maaf ke Pamannya.

"Sudahlah, setiap manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalah. Untuk lain kali jangan kamu ulangi!" Tegas Paman. "Sekarang dimana kopernya?" Tanya Paman.

"... HE... SEMUA, SIAPA YANG MEMBAWA KOPERNYA?" Rony panik.

"Kevin sudah berangkat mengambilnya." Kata Egil. Rony pun lega mendengar itu dan yang lain cekikian. Suara sirine berbunyi menandakan ada yang menyusup wilayah rahasia. Paman Rony melihat monitornya siapakah yang berada disekitar gubuk, saat dilihat ternyata ada seseorang yang datang, untuk sementara mereka tidak tahu dia siapa karena wajahnya di tutupi oleh helm. Dia berjalan memuju ke pintu.

"Kalian semua, naiklah lewat tangga disana dan tangkap orang itu apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai dia kabur!" Perintah Paman. Mereka bergegas menuju keatas untuk menangkap orang yang misterius tersebut.

Saat diatas Kevin baru saja mengambil koper dan keluar dari mobil. Tapi, dia mendengar seperti ada yang membuka pintu, saat dia melihat ternyata ada seseorang yang tidak diketahui. Dengan cepat Kevin melempar koper itu ke rak buku dan memutar case jamnya dan berubah 'Assasin Lencelot. Activated' cahaya keluar dari tubuh Kevin dan berubah menjadi lancelot secara bersamaan orang misterius itu bercahaya juga.

"Eh, ternyata dia juga mempunyai Jam Vetcher, sekarang seperti apakah dia?" Pikir Kevin.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang "Freya?" Kata Lancelot.

"Halo, Lancelot." Sapa Freya. "Ternyata kau juga dipanggil!" Terus Freya.

"Ya, tapi sekarang seseorang yang meminjamkan raga ini mengatakan 'bahwa kamu bukan teman kami' maaf, tapi kurasa aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Jelas Lancelot. Dengan cepat Lancelot menggunakan 'Punchture' dan mengenai Freya. Tapi, Freya menghalanginya dengan perisai.

"Kurasa dia salah sangka, karena aku sudah berganti pihak." Kata Freya.

"Tidak semudah itu membodohiku!" Tegas Lancelot.

"God witness everything that happens here." Ujar Freya.

"Taste this" Lancelot menggunakan 'Thorned Rose'.

"I understand. It's my pleasure to take part in this battle." Freya mulai serius dengan ini dia menggabungkan pedang dan perisainya untuk menjadi 'Valkryie', dan pertarungan antara mereka berdua dimulai. Rony dan temannya baru datang dan telah berada di depan pintu, mereka melihat Lancelot dan Freya bertarung.

"Rima..." Kata Rony.

"Jadi, dia yang bernama Rima!" Jimmy terkejut.

"Kita harus selamatkan Kevin!" Pinta Ririn.

"Tidak" Tolak Rony. "Kita amati dulu, dengan begitu kita bisa mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti!" Terus Rony.

Pertarungan antara Lancelot dan Freya masih berlanjut, pertarungan antara dua pahlawan itu sangat sengit. Tiba- tiba, muncul 'Cosmic Fission' yang mengenai mereka berdua dengan cekatan mereka berhenti dan menjauh.

"Apa itu tadi?" Lancelot bingung.

"Eh, bukannya anda seharusnya menunggu disana saja!" Kata Freya.

Datang Lunox dari belakang Freya "Why does the violence never end?" Tegas Lunox.

Rony dan temannya hanya diam saja tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tunggu, sayap setengah putih dan hitam, pakaian setengah putih dan hitam. Apakah kamu Lunox dari pihak netral?" Tanya Rony.

"I've been away for too long, and forgotten who I was. and i think I've met you in one of my dreams." Jawab Lunox.

**TBC**

Sebenarnya aku mau membuat cerita yang masih berhubungan dengan cerita ini.

.

.

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima kasih.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rider and Passenger**

**Disclaimer Mobile Legends Bang Bang (c) Moonton**

* * *

"Apa itu tadi?" Lancelot bingung.

"Eh, bukannya anda seharusnya menunggu disana saja!" Kata Freya.

Datang Lunox dari belakang Freya "Why does the violence never end?" Tegas Lunox.

Rony dan temannya hanya diam saja tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tunggu, sayap setengah putih dan hitam, pakaian setengah putih dan hitam. Apakah kamu Lunox dari pihak netral?" Tanya Rony.

"I've been away for too long, and forgotten who I was. and i think I've met you in one of my dreams." Jawab Lunox.

.

.

Pamannya Rony sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, karena di depannya sekarang dia melihat seorang gadis yang terkenal di perang Land of Dawn, orang yang dimana bertugas menyeimbangkan perang pada kala itu. Dan juga dia melihat Rima yaitu orang yang sebagai alat percobaan sebagai Freya.

"Rony! jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Paman memanggil Rony agar menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat diluar.

"Jadi, kamera yang di pasang Paman itu tidak bisa merekam suara?" Tanya Rony.

"Tidak, sengaja Paman tidak memasangnya." Jawab Paman. "Sekarang paman ingin kamu jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Terus Paman.

"Sebenarnya begini!..."

.

.

**Setelah pertarungan antara Lancelot dan Freya berhenti (Flashback on)**

"HE?" Heran Rony.

"Apa maksud anda, Lunox?" Tanya Freya kepada Lunox.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi, sepertinya aki pernah bertemu dengannya!" Jawab Lunox.

"..." Freya menurunkan senjatanya dan bersikap tenang.

"Eee... Tuan Lancelot saya rasa anda juga harus menurunkan senjata anda!" Perintah Rony.

"Jangan panggil aku terlalu formal, panggil saja Lance dengan begitu ketampananku akan meningkat!" Kata Lancelot dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana ya perasaan Kevin sekarang" Pikir Rony sedikit senyum. "Baiklah begitu Ruan Lance."

"Panggil aku Lance!" Kata Lancelot dan menurunkan senjatanya.

"Yah..." Pasrah Rony.

"Rony" Panggil Ririn. Yang dipanggil menoleh "Siapa dia?" tanya Ririn.

"Dia adalah Lunox dari pihak netral, kita bisa percaa dia sepenuhnya." Jawab Rony.

"Jika kamu seyakin itu baiklah." Kata Ririn.

"Jadi, apa kedatangan kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Rony.

"Kami kesini hanya ingin berbicara kepada pihak Moniyan! Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini dan bagamaimana kami semua bisa ada disini?!" jawab Freya.

Rony berpikir dengan tenang. "Lance, aku ingin anda berubah menjadi Kevin dulu!" Pinta Rony.

"Baiklah kalau kau demikian, aku serahkan kembali kepadamu!" Lancelot menyetujui dan kembali kebentuk Kevin.

"Selamat datang kembali!" Sambut Rony.

"Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku minta maaf atas kesalah pahaman ini." Rony meminta maaf kepada Freya dan Lunox, dan mereka menerima permintaan maaf itu. "Kalau begitu kita bicara didalam saja." Saran Rony.

"Baiklah" Fraya setuju, dan berubah kembali menjadi Rima. Mereka semua masuk kedalam laboratorium.

"Oh ya aku lupa mengatakan ini, perkenalkan aku Rima. Aku adalah kenalan Rony." Rima memperkenlakan dirinya.

"HE..." Semua terkejut.

"Ron benarkah ini?" Tanya Egil.

"Memang yang dikatakan Rima itu benar." Jawab Rony.

"Aku kira kau hanya mengarang nama tadi saat mengetahuinya di monitor!" Kata Jimmy.

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya..." Terus Anny

"Kalau begitu, aku adalah Kevin." Kata Kevin memperkenlakan dirinya ke Rima.

"Aku Jimmy." Terus Jimmy.

"Panggi saja aku Egil!"

"Aku adalah Jimmy salam kenal."

"Namaku adalah Ririn."

"Kami adalah teman Rony." Kata mereka berlima mengatakannya bersama.

"Salam kenal semuanya." Rima senang

.

.

**Flashback off**

"... begitulah." Jelas Rony.

Paman Rony mendekati Rima "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Lebih baik professor, dan sekarang aku bisa menguasainya." Jawab Rima.

"Kamu tidak beresamanya?" Tanyanya kembali

"Aku sadar bahwa ayahku memilih jalan yang salah, bukan hanya dia tapi semua keluargaku juga mengikutinya! Sementara aku telah memilih jalanku sendiri dan aku yakin jalanku ini benar." Jawab Rima dengan tegas.

CLINK Freya muncul dijam Rima "Sebenarnya aku yang meyakinkannya! Awalnya dia ragu – ragu tapi kupertegas lagi, sekarang dia sedah memutuskannya." Terus Freya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Paman Rony senyum dan pergi.

"Tunggu!" Lunox menghentikan Paman Rony. merasa dihentikan Paman menoleh.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepada anda?" Kata Lunox. Paman memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Aku merasakan salah satu temanku berada disini, dan aku sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya dia sudah tiada, tapi aku kembali merasakan kehadirannya!" Jelas Lunox.

CLINK semua pahlawan yang ada dijam muncul "Apakah yang anda maksud itu adalah Aldous?" Tanya Tigreal. "Jika itu benar, iya memang dia ada disini, tapi seperti yang anda lihat sekarang dia seperti kami!" Terus Tigreal.

"Ternyata aku benar! Apakah anda bisa mengeluarkannya dari benda itu?" Kata Lunox.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa melakukan itu." Jawab Paman. "Jika saya mengeluarkan DNA dari jam itu, maka sama saja dia akan mati!" Terus Paman.

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa tujuan anda membuat benda itu?" Tanya Lunox.

"Saya membuat ini karena, banyak orang berkata kalau sejarah atau masa lalu itu tidaklah seburuk yang diperkirakan, kita bisa mengambil hal yang positif dan membuang hal yang negatif. Maka dari itu saya membuat jam ini, tapi tidak kusangka jam ini juga bisa menjadi senjata yang berbahaya!" Jelas Paman.

"Apakah anda bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini?" Lunox bertanya lagi.

Paman Rony berpikir, dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat ini.

"Tentu saja bisa!" Rony menjawab pertanyaan Lunox. "Sebenarnya tidak sopan aku menyela pembicaraan ini. Tapi, aku percaya kalau Paman bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, tetu saja Paman tidak sendiri ada kami yang dimana akan membantu paman mengakhirinya." Tegas Rony.

Semuanya tersenyum setelah mendengar penjelasan Rony, dan Paman sepertinya terharu karena keponakannya memiliki kepercayaan yang tinggi kepadanya.

"Only the fearless heart can soar to the heavens" Kata Zilong.

"A warrior's duty, is to bring victory." Tigreal semangat.

"Become one with the sword" Lancelot percaya diri.

"Huh, living freely is one of life's basic principles." Santai Claude.

"God witness everything that happens here." Tegas Freya.

"It is beautiful." Kata Odette.

"It's my job to help people." Angela bahagia.

"Anda memiliki kharisma yang hebat, kalau begitu aku akan membuat ini terasa adil, terima kasih" Lunox pergi menggunakan sihirnya.

"Semua terima kasih karena sudah ..."

"Kenapa Paman berterima kasih, sudah seharusnya Paman menyelesaikannya tapi kami akan bantu sebisa mungkin selain itu kita adalah keluarga tentu saja keluarga ini harus saling membantu!" Jelas Rony.

"Benar juga." Kata Paman. Lalu paman mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Rony dan mengelusnya menandakan kalau Paman bangga dengan tindakannya ini. Melihat itu semua tersentuh ada juga yang sempat mengeluarkan air mata. Dalam waktu beberapa menit akhirnya mereka berhenti dan melakukan aktivitas masing – masing. Rony duduk melamun dan secara tidak sengaka dia mengingat percakapan tadi.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin bertanya kepada anda? sebenarnya apa tujuan anda membuat benda itu? Apakah anda bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini? kalau begitu aku akan membuat ini terasa adil, terima kasih" Semua perkataan dan pertanyaan Lunox dia pikirkan. "Seperti ada yang aneh?" Bingung Rony.

CLINK Zilong muncul "Apa yang kau pikirkan nak?" Tanya Zilong.

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari perkataan dari Lunox." Jawab Rony.

"Jika kau memikirkannya lebih dalam kau pasti akan mengerti maksudnya!" Kata Zilong.

"Hhhmmm..."

"Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan atau kau akan pingsan, kau sudah menjalani kehidupanyang sulit bahkan sampai pertempur dengan Dark Abbys!" Pinta Zilong.

Rony terus berpikir dengan tenang dan teliti yang dikatakan Lunox memang tidak mencurigakan tapi seperti ada yang tidak bisa diartikan kedalam kata – kata.

"Lunox, Moniyan, Dark Abbys, Kejadian – kejadian yang sulit, kesimbangan." Pikir Rony. Setelah berpikir akhirnya Rony sadar dan mengetahui apa maksudnya.

"Apakah itu maksudnya." Sadar Rony.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa maksudnya." Kata Zilong

"JIKA KAU MENGETAHUINYA KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!" Bentak Rony.

"Aku hanya mengetesmu, jika kau berpikir apa maksud dari perkataanya tadi berarti kau sudah tahu sifat kami!" Zilong santai.

Karena teriakannya itu membuat teman – teman Rony dan Rima menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Ron?" Tanya Egil.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Terus Jimmy.

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan sesuatu yang keras?" Khawatir Anny.

"Teman – teman kita harus kesana!" Jawab Rony.

**TBC**

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima Kasih.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rider and Passenger**

**Disclaimer Mobile Legends Bang Bang (c) Moonton**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"Apakah itu maksudnya." Sadar Rony.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa maksudnya." Kata Zilong

"JIKA KAU MENGETAHUINYA KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!" Bentak Rony.

"Aku hanya mengetesmu, jika kau berpikir apa maksud dari perkataanya tadi berarti kau sudah tahu sifat kami!" Zilong santai.

Karena teriakannya itu membuat teman – teman Rony dan Rima menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Ron?" Tanya Egil.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Terus Jimmy.

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan sesuatu yang keras?" Khawatir Anny.

"Teman – teman kita harus kesana!" Jawab Rony.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Kemana?" Tanya Jimmy.

Rony berjalan ke arah Rima "Kita akan menuju ke tempatmu!" Kata Rony.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Ron?" Ririn bingung.

"Jadi begitu maksudnya!" Kata Kevin setelah berpikir.

"Kamu mengerti sesuatu Vin." Tanya Anny.

"Pertama, apa tugas Lunox di saat perang?" Ujar Kevin memberikan pertanyaan kepada Anny. Sementara yang juga berpikir.

"BISAKAH KAU MENJELASKANNYA SEKARANG?" Kesal Jimmy.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!" Desak Kevin.

"Sebagai pihak penengah." Jawab Egil.

"Benar. Yang kedua dan ketiga saling berhubungan, kenapa dia mengkhawatirkan rekan seperjuangannya? Dan bisakah rekannya itu dikeluarkan dari jam Vetcher ini?" Kevin menanyakan lagi.

"Entahlah." Anny menyerah.

"Karena, dia takut rekannya berada di salah satu pihak. Tentu saja sebagai yang bertanggung jawab dia harus membenarkannya." Jawab Kevin.

"Benar juga." Kata Jimmy.

"Terakhir, Kenapa Rony berkata kalau kita harus ke tempat Rima?" Pertanyaan terakhir Kevin.

"Mungkin maksudmu untuk menemui rekannya Lunox yang berada disana." Jawab Egil.

"Hampir benar, begini kita kesana untuk menghentikan Lunox bertemu dengan Dark Abyys, kecuali jika dia bertemu dengan rekannya itu. Mungkin, temannya akan berganti pihak saat dia bertemu dengan Lunox! Apakah aku benar Rony." Jelas Kevin, Rony mengangguk pertanda kalau Kevin benar.

"Ternyata begitu, aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu." Kata Jimmy.

"Sekarang Rima, bawa kami ketempatmu." Ujar Rony.

"Aku mau saja membawa kalian kesana! Tapi, tempatku dengan sini sangatlah jauh membutuhkan setidaknya tiga jam agar sampai kesana dan itu sudah melewati jalan tercepatnya!" Mendengar jawabannya Rony berpikir lagi.

"Itu bukanlah masalah! Kalian bisa menggunakan alat teleportasiku!"

"Anda punya alat teleportasi paman?" Egil terkejut.

"Ikut aku!" Paman Rony menujukkan alat teleportasinya, mereka sekarang berada di depan pintu yang sama dengan pintu sekitar bedanya ada tulisan 'Dilarang masuk' dan disamping pintu ada jendela dan sebuah keyboard. Saat pintu di buka ternyata ada tempat yang lumayan luas yang isinya hanya sebuah kapsul yang sangat besar.

"Inilah alatnya, aku akan mengaktifkannya dulu!"Paman Rony mendekat ke kapsul untuk mengaktifkan.

"Jadi ini, Apakah bisa memindahkan semua barang?" Tanya Egil.

"Tentu saja! Tapi, kapsul ini masih belum sempurna. Untuk memindahkan barang dengan jumlah yang banyak memang bisa, tetapi memindahkan makhluk hidup hanya sebatas tiga orang selama sepuluh menit. Sebenarnya kapasitas kapsul ini adalah enam orang" Jelas Paman Rony.

"Apakah paman masih mengerjakannya?" Tanya Rony.

"Aku masih ingin melanjutkannya. Tapi, aku belum cukup waktu untuk mengerjakannya."

"Baiklah, aku, Rima dan Egil akan berangkat duluan! Setelah sepuluh menit Egil dan Anny akan membantu, sisanya menjaga tempat ini untuk berjaga – jaga!" Pinta Rony.

"Kau bisa andalkan kami!"

"Ron, bawa ini! Perkenalkan Savior alat ini akan membawa kalian pulang jika kalian menekan tombol kiri, tombol tengah akan memperingatkan tempat ini jika kalian ada bahaya,tombol kanan untuk menunjukkan lokasi kalian!" Jelas Paman dan memberikan alatnya yang berbentuk kecil.

"Terima kasih paman" Rony menerimanya alat yang di berikan Pamannya. Dan yang lainnya keluar dari ruangan dan melihat dari luar ruangan lewat jendela.

Rony, Rima dan Egil sekarang berada di dalam kapsul tanpa pintu.

"Satu lagi, karena ini belum sempurna kalian akan berada dua puluh meter dari tempat yang ditentukan. Rima tentukan lokasinya!" Paman Rony meminta lokasi untuk mereka pindahkan.

"Desa Gale!" Paman Rony segera mengetik tempatnya.

"Bukannya itu berada di perbatasan kota ini!" Kata Kevin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jimmy.

"Kau sedang bertanya atau bermain tebakan!"

"Bermain catur!" Ledek Jimmy. Mendengar hal itu Ririn dan Anny hanya cekikian. 'Location Approved, Teleportation Alert!' muncul cahaya yang sangat terang di kapsul memnuat Rony, Rima dan Egil harus menutup mata karena silau, setelah beberapa detik cahaya tersebut hilang dan mereka bertiga sudah berada di tempat yang meraka tuju walaupun dalam jarak dua puluh meter.

Desa yang berada di badan bukit itu tampak indah dengan lampu – lampu yang menghiasi badan bukit, ini pertama kalinya Rima mengajak orang lain ke rumah aslinya.

"Kenapa Rima?" Tanya Rony.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Rima.

"Jadi, ini desamu." Kata Egil.

"Iya"

"Oke, sekarang tujuan kita mengawasi Lunox..."

"Ron, aku rasa kau harus mengganti rencanamu!" Egil memotong rencana Rony, lalu Egil menunjuk ada sesuatu yang berkedip di tengah – tengah desa.

"Ayo cepat, kita periksa apa yang terjadi disana!" Ajak Rony, mereka bertiga berlari menuju ke tengah desa.

.

.

**Di tengah – tengah desa**

Tepatnya di alun – alun desa sesuatu terjadi. Kerusakan struktur bangunan ada dimana – mana.

"Defy the Abyss and face a fate worse than death!"

"Nothing can stop us."

"Ternyata menghadapi kalian memang tidak mudah!" Kata Lunox.

"Ada apa? Kau mau menyerah! Tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi darisini kecuali mati." Ujar Vexana.

"Aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan temanku!"

"Aldous tidak akan kembali kepelukanmu!"

"Yang dikatakan adikku adalah kebenaran, sekarang dia melayani Dark Abyys."

"Kalian berdua habisi dia!" Perintah Vexana. Karina sudah siap dengan dual bladenya dan Selena sudah siap dengan cakarnya, sementara Lunox menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk berdiri.

"HEROES NEVER FADE!" Karina dan Selena terkejut dengan teriakan itu, dan mereka sudah siap dengan yang akan datang.

Zilong berlari dengan kecepatannya dan bersiap ke pertarungan, dia menggunakan 'Spear Strike' untuk melompat dan menusuk, dan yang terkena adalah Selena.

"Selena!?" Selena berhasil menahan tusukan Zilong, tapi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa membuat Selena terdorong sedikit jauh. Sementara, Karina terkena tembakan dan saat dia berbalik hanya ada hologram monyet yang menembakinya, dan beberapa detik muncul seorang laki – laki.

"Hai, nona!, Let's get this started!" Claude dan Dexter menyerang Karina bertubi – tubi.

"Cih, kalian bertiga jangan menghalangi kami!" Teriak Vexana.

"God witness everything that happens here." Freya berada di belakang Vexana dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau..." Terlambat untuk menyadarinya dia terkena pukulan dari perisai Freya dan terlempar.

Zilong yang masih dalam mode 'Supreme Warrior' menyerang Selena dengan kecepatannya, semetara Selena hanya bisa menghindar dari serangannya tersebut.

"Kau memang cepat tapi pergerakanmubisa aku baca!" Ejek Selena, Zilong hanya menghiraukan hal itu.

Claude terus menjaga jarak dengan Karina dan Dexter menembakinya, membuat Karnia kesusahan untuk mendekati maupun menyerang Claude.

"DASAR MONYET, KAU SANGAT MEREPOTKAN!" Karina kesal.

"Dexter, are you getting fat buddy?" Perkatanyaan itu membuat Dexter berhasil mendaratkan pukulan kecil ke kepala Claude, dan Claude hanya cekikian.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini Freya! Kau tahukan siapa pemilik tubuh yang aku tempati ini!" Vexana seperti sedang putus asa

"Aku tahu yang kau maksudkan, tapi bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Itu yang dikatakan tuanku!" Kata Freya menyampaikan pesan dari Rima.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku?" Tanya Vexana.

"Aku akan terus menyerangmu sampai, kau berubah menjadi manusia normal dan akan ku rebut jam itu!" Jawab Freya. Mendengar perkataan Freya membuat Vexana mengeluarkan 'Charmed Specter' tapi sayangnya, Freya berhasil menghindar kebelakang.

"Jika itu maumu baiklah, Huaagh!" Freya menggabungkan pedang, perisai dan mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan berubah menjadi 'Valkyrie'.

"Then it's my turn to attack!" 'Wings of Faith' digunkan oleh Freya membuat dia melompat dan mengarah ke Vexana.

Zilong masih berhadapan dengan Selena, karena terlalu lama Zilong kembali ke wujud normalnya.

"Akhirnya kau normal kembali!"

"Walaupun begitu aku tidak akan kalah."

"Fools eventually die from stupidity!"

"Your impudence will not be tolerated" Zilong dan Selena terus berhadapan sampai salah satu dari mereka kalah.

Karena kesal Karina berhasil menyudutkan Claude, dan sekarang Claude lemah tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa sementara Dexter berada di belakang Claude.

"Kau dan monyetmu sangat merepotkan, dengan begini aku akan benar – benar mengakhiri hidupmu!" Claude yang tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa hanya pasrah. "TAMATLAH KAU!" Terus Karina.

"_PAPIPAPI POOM!_" Sebelum dual blade Karina mengenai Claude, Angela berhasil melindunginya dengan 'Heart Guard'. Kesempatan ini digunakan Claude untuk menggunakan 'Battle Miror Image' dan dengan cepat berpindah, perbuatannya itu membuat Karina tambah kesal.

"HAAH! KEMANA KAU MONYET!" Teriak Karina.

Setelah beberapa jarak untuk berlari akhirnya Claude berhasil lolos dari Karina dan sekarang dia bersama Lunox karena ajakan Angela. Claude terengah – engah "Terima Kasih Angela."

Angela keluar dari tubuh Claude "It's my job to help people." Kata Angela, dan Angela menggunakan 'Love Waves' untuk menyembuhkan Claude.

Freya sedang berhadapan dengan bayangannya sendiri yang dibuat oleh Vexana, dan ternyata lebih sulit karena bayangannya memiliki aura magis yang juga menyusahkan Freya. Setelah beberapa saat bayangannya hilang tapi Freya kehabisan tenaga.

"Now it's your time to suffer..." Kata Vexana, dan sesuatu menabrak dan mendorong Vexana seperti perisai besar dan setelah berhenti dia melempar Vexana menjauh.

"Apa kamu baik – baik saja Dewi Freya?" Tanya Tigreal.

"Jangan panggil aku nona! Tapi terima kasih aku harus istirahat sebentar."

"Aku tidak bisa memanggil seorang dewi hanya dengan namanya!" Freya hanya mendehem.

"Bagaimana dengan nona Lunox?" Tanya Freya.

"Dia bersama dengan Angela! Dia akan aman." Jawab Tigreal.

Vexana kesulitan untuk bangun, dan dia melihat kebelakang ternyata lawannya sekarabg ada dua orang.

"Go on! Sound the horn of victory." Terdengar suaran hunusan pedang dan hentakan kaki kuda, dan datanglah Leomord. Di zaman modern Tigreal dan Leomord bertemu.

"Despair is darker than death." Kata Leomord.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.

Maaf, karena sedang sibuk di hari raya ini.

Dan author mengucapkan untuk kalian semua "Minal Aidzin Wal Faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafkan kesalahan author selama ini."

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima Kasih.


End file.
